The Perfect Potion
by annmariegrace
Summary: Molly Minerva Potter is the youngest Potter child. Starting her first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she causes quite the uproar. How will she deal with whats to come? How will her decisions affect the family? Molly is an OC but the rest belong solely to the wonderful Miss J.K. Rowling. This is my first attempt at a non-anime fic. Review and follow please!
1. Chapter 1

******OK so what follows is a serious deviation from what I normally write. Usually I write anime, its usually a smutty yaoi, and its usually pretty dark. I don't think any of this story is going to be like that. Maybe. This is a Harry Potter fic set in the future. I have one OC, Molly Minerva Potter. The rest of the story will contain characters in the original books. Sorry if they sound a bit OOC. I'm not British, so I don't know if I'll be able to quite get the language right. Bear with that. Please read and review. Your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing. Lastly, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!******

Prologue

Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, 43 years aged, and Head Auror in the Ministry stood on platform 9 ¾ with his beloved wife Ginny. It was August 1, and the proud parents were seeing their children off as they boarded the bright red train off to school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their eldest son, James Sirius had graduated last year and was well on his way to becoming a top notch Auror like his father. Their next child, Albus Severus, was entering his sixth year, while Lily, the third child and oldest girl, would be a fourth year. Their youngest daughter, Molly Minerva, would be starting her first year. Harry noted with some sadness, that this would be the last first day he would witness. However seeing the children grow and flourish was, in his opinion, his finest accomplishment to date. He turned to smile at his wife contentedly, but noticed a fixed look of trepidation. "What is is Gin," he asked.

"Look at Minnie," she said worry creasing her brow. The small blonde, for she had not received either the trademark red locks, or unruly black mop from either parents, stood motionless staring at the big red train. As if she sensed her parents worried stares she turned to them with her usual shy smile and rushed to hug them both. The youngest potter was a shy, sweet, quiet bookish girl with a passion for potions. A class she was greatly anticipating upon her entry into the legendary school. She smiled up at her parents as if easing their worry over her. "Are you alright, little girl," Ginny asked as the child released the pair.

"Yes," she said in her small quiet voice. "But I'll miss you terribly," she practically whispered.

"You can write us anytime, Minnie," comforted Harry putting a hand atop her slightly curly head. The family tended to call her Minnie, her middle name being Minerva, to avoid confusion as she was named after her grandmother. The girl smiled again and gave one last loving look at her parents. She turned and rushed aboard the train, almost as if she didn't hurry she would change her mind. The whistle sounded minutes later and the train began to slowly pull away. The youngest Potter rushed to the window and waved at all her family, who were gathered at the platform. Potters and Weaslys alike waved from the platform, watching the old engine until it was out of sight.

The young blonde slowly made her way to the last car of the train where the compartments were filled with her family. In the back of her mind she wished she could sit alone with a book and not be around the hustle and bustle that was her family. Minnie was expected, however, to join them so she clamored through the ruckus, greeting each cousin and family friend in her quiet manner. They asked if she was excited, and if she couldn't wait to take her place at the Gryffindor table. She answered in the affirmative and looked for the quietest compartment. One compartment had several people all talking Quidditch, and this is where her sister Lily and brother Albus sat. They waved at her and she nodded but continued down the corridor. The next had a very intimate looking Frank Longbottom and her cousin Rose. She passed by quickly. The next sat Hugo, Rose's brother, her cousin Dominique (Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's middle child) and her cousins Fred and Roxanne (Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's children). The seemed to be in deep conversation, talking and laughing animatedly. They didn't notice their cousin as she passed quietly by. In the last compartment were her cousins Louis (Bill and Fleur's youngest) and Lucy (Uncle Percy's youngest daughter). Minnie decided to sit with them. She entered quietly and slid the door shut behind her. The pair greeted her as she sat and took out a book. Lucy and Louis were second years but closest to her in age, though she was the youngest of cousins. She liked these two because they were quieter than the rest and were as bookish as she was. So the three cousins quite undisturbed sat the whole ride with noses glued in books.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Minnie filed into the boats with the other first years, directed by a very graying and wizened looking Hagrid. Still his jolly self he greeted the youngest Potter with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hullo, Minnie, lookin forward ta startin at 'Ogwarts?" he said after a bone breaking hug. Minnie nodded and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello Uncle Hagrid, yes I am," she said in her small voice as he helped her into the boat then boarded himself. All the Potter and Weasly children had taken to calling the giant man Uncle. He had been a constant in their lives being ever present during holidays and family gatherings. Teddy Lupin and Frank Longbottom even called him uncle. He was much loved by the whole clan.

"Good, now lets get you up an sorted an sittin with the family," he beamed at her as the boats glided over the steely lake. The first years were gathered outside the main hall in no time, awaiting sorting. Soon enough, Professor McGonagall, current head mistress, lead them into the great hall. From a rather long parchment, she called names one by one and the children went to the front placed the ancient Sorting hat atop their heads and were sorted into their respective houses.

"Molly Minerva Potter," called the old witch, smirking slightly over the named. It gave her no small amount of joy that the youngest Potter was named for her. The young blonde went to the stool and placed the hat atop her head.

"Hmm very difficult," it whispered into her head. "You would do well in any house, but your a Potter so there's only one..."

"NOT GRYFFINDOR," her mind shouted at the hat. She hadn't meant to but now that it was out, she knew she wanted to be apart from her family. Away from the expectations of being a Potter. She wanted to be her own self.

"Not Gryffindor," the hat queried. "Yes your quite sure on that. In that case... SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted the last word to the crowd and everyone stopped dead. The entire Potter and Weasly clan stared agape at the youngest of their family. The little blonde pulled off the old hat and placed it on the stool. She looked up at the women who was part of her namesake. Shock was evident on her face but she motioned the girl to the Slytherin table. Upon hearing the sorting Hagrid had dropped his cup and said a rude word. Another teacher smirked, his slightly receding blonde head shaking. He was Draco Malfoy, the potions master and head of Slytherin house. Interesting, he thought. Neville Longbottom, herbology professor, looked completely dismayed and immediately set about rummaging his pockets for parchment and quill. He had planned to write his friends after the feast but felt it urgent to inform them that their daughter was not sorted into Gryffindor. He quickly wrote the note, and rushed off to the owlry before the sorting had even finished.

Minnie looked at her family and shrugged at her sister and brother. The both looked angry and horrified. As she took her place at the end of the Slytherin table a hushed murmuring settled over the crowd and sorting continued. Of course Minnie understood the shock. No Potter, or Weasly or Longbottom or anyone else associated with family had ever been in any house other than Gryffindor. It was as much a scandal as when six years ago a certain Malfoy boy had been sorted into Gryffindor himself. Scorpius Malfoy in that house had caused an uproar, many feeling he didn't belong. She knew that he had proven himself over the years because Lily and Albus had said as much. The young blonde settled her green eyes on that boy and knew she to would have the same struggle. She resolved to ask him soon for advice.

The sorting concluded and the feast commenced. During which several of her family stormed over demanding and explanation. They all knew that the Hat took your choice into consideration so that meant that the young blonde had not wanted to be in Gryffindor. But Minnie shrugged them off saying whats done is done. Her quiet manner winning her peace as they returned to their places looking slightly disgusted. The girl sighed, knowing this wouldn't be the end she would hear of it.

As she ate quietly, wishing for a book to read, several Slytherins came and greeted her, curious and suspicious of the young Potter and her place in their house. Minnie realized she was in for a long tiresome night.


	2. Chapter 2

******As I have said, I don't plan out my storied in advance. I sit, I write, and stuff just pops out. Warning, I don't think I'm going to paint a very nice picture of Ginny Weasly in the next few chapters. Sorry but for some reason I feel like she should be a bit of a villain in this piece. I don't know what but that's were I'm going. Sorry Ginny fans. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. Read, follow, favorite, review. Your reviews mean a great deal to me so please help keep me motivated by telling me what you think of my dribble.******

Chapter 1

The end of the feast couldn't come fast enough for Minnie. She had been bombarded throughout by not only her family but a plethora of Slytherins as well. In particular a Miss Diana Perkinson and Beatrix Balustrade. Both girls were fifth years and seemed that it was their duty to take the newest and most noteworthy first year under their wing. They peppered the shy blonde with questions both overly personal and slightly rude. Though there were fifteen new first years sorted into their house, they were regarded with little interest. A Potter in Slytherin was big news, unheard of, and the eager cunning girls sought to maneuver the new girl into a favorable position of popularity. Minnie, possessed of keen mind for such a tender age, saw through their false attempts at friendship and shrugged them off. She answered very little of their inquiries by feigning tiredness. Undeterred the grasping socialites stuck by poor Minnie until the end of the feast pompously leading her to the Slytherin common room with more ceremony than was necessary. They left her at the door of her dormitory with insincere promises of friendship and sisterhood.

Sighing deeply, the young blonde entered the room to see that it was a single bedroom with a small bed, dressing table, bureau, and desk. Her trunk was placed at the foot of the bed, which was dressed in green and silver bed clothes. The walls were stark stone decorated with ornate tapestries with a small fireplace in the far wall. A cozy fire had been lit and radiated warmth in the small room. Minnie was surprised as she had assumed she would be sharing a room with other first years. She knew this was how the Gryffindor dorms were set up and figured it to be so in Slytherin as well. She was glad, however, for she preferred solitude. This way she could study alone without interruption or be forced in to awkward small talk with people she didn't know. A little more at ease, the young Potter changed into a night gown and sank beneath the warm covers and fell asleep eagerly anticipating the start of classes tomorrow.

Later that night in a quaint little home in Goddricks Hollow, several owls descended delivering the startling news that Molly Minerva Potter was a Slytherin. The first to arrive was Professor Longbottom's hasty note, followed by incredulous letters from Albus and Lily, an apologetic note from Hagrid, and several stunned notes from concerned family members.

"This is all your fault," Ginny said acidly to her husband, thrusting Neville's note at him. "If you hadn't told Albus about the Hat, he wouldn't have blabbed it to his siblings and all the cousins. This is a disgrace. My child, a Slytherin, I'll never live down the shame." The fiery red head was clearly overreacting, but Harry kept quiet, secretly proud of his youngest for being herself. "Why does she have to be so bloody different," she complained. Ginny had never truly understood her daughter. Minnie had always been quiet and reflective where most everyone else in the family was not. The girl had a way about her that made her seem wise beyond her short years. She seemed to be able to see into the very soul of a person, something Ginny had always found unnerving.

"I don't see the problem here Gin," Harry replied choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to argue with his wife yet again, but felt he should stand up for his little girl. Minnie's manner was very different from the rest of the family but Harry found it endearing. The girl reminded him a little of Albus Dumbledore, in the way that she seemed to see the truth in things. "So she was sorted into Slytherin, its not a disgrace. Minnie couldn't possibly bring anything but pride to this family." He tried to smile warmly at the woman who was supposed to be his wife but she merely shot him an icy glare.

"No you don't see, Harry. You never see anything but what you want to see." she huffed angrily eying him from the top of his unruly hair to the tip of his slippered feet. "I'm going to stay at Mother's tonight. I can't even look at you." With that, in a fury, she went to the fireplace pinched a bit of floo powder into the fire and left in a flurry of green flames. Harry sighed sadly and retreated to his room. Another sleepless night would be spent worrying over his disintegrating marriage. He could never understand why Ginny was so much harder on their youngest child. Taking out parchment and quill, he set about writing a note of encouragement to his dear little girl.

Minnie awoke the next morning filled with excitement. It didn't show on her face, but the little blonde was overjoyed to be starting classes. She very rarely showed what she was feeling outwardly. It wasn't in her nature. As she dressed, she prepared herself mentally from the onslaught she might receive from her family regarding her placement. Gathering her books she left her room and ran right into Diana and Beatrix and a small retinue of Slytherins whose names Minnie couldn't place.

"Molly come down to breakfast," Diana purred smoothly taking her by the hand and leading her down to the common room.

"Call me Minnie," she murmured and politely withdrew her hand from the older girl.

"Ooh that's such a cute nickname" Beatrix cooed in high falsetto voice. Both girls eyed the first year greedily. They had discussed how being friends with the outcast Potter would boost their popularity and vowed to befriend the girl at all costs. Of course they had gossiped about her as well, stating that Minnie wasn't really pretty and seemed boring. But they would pretend that they were fascinated by the blonde and proceeded to offer false flattery all the way to the great hall. Ever clever Minnie saw through this and ignored the older girls prattle. By the time they sat at the Slytherin table, Diana and Beatrix were discouraged by the girls attitude so they left her to mingle further down the table. Alone again, Minnie sighed and waited for her siblings and cousins to gang up on her again. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and spotted them. They seemed absorbed in their breakfast so she sat and ate wondering when the badgering would begin, but it never came.

By the time the mail was delivered, it was obvious that the Potters and Weaslys were ignoring the youngest of them. Once Minnie had tried to catch her brother Albus's eye, but he scowled at her and pointedly looked away. That had hurt the young blonde. What ever she had expected of her family, blatant omission was not it. She pondered over this as owl's swooped over the great hall. Five letters found their way to little Minnie. She was surprised, she hadn't thought news of her placement would get out to her family quite so quickly. She pawed through the letters seeing that one was from her dad, one her mum, her grand parents, one from uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and lastly one from her brother James. She assumed she would receive notes from her other relatives in due time. She picked up the one from Mum first.

Minnie admired her mum greatly. Ginny Potter was everything that Minnie wished she could be. Open and forthright, strong and assertive. To the young eleven year old, her mum was her hero. She opened this letter first and read it her heart sinking with each word.

_Molly Minerva Potter,_

_I don't understand. How could you bring this disgrace upon our family. Never have I been more disappointed in one of my children. Not a single member of our family have ever been in any house other than Gryffindor. I know you chose this and I don't understand why. Your father and I expected so much better than this of you. I shall be speaking to Headmistress McGonagall to immediately have you resorted into the proper house. This family should not have to suffer the degradation of having a Slytherin in the family. I'm not angry at you, Minnie, I love you very much. But I am very disappointed._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Minnie couldn't believe what she had just read. She trembled and struggled to keep her emotions in check but failed miserably. Her face fell and displayed her anguish. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Her sister and brother saw this and exchanged worried looks, not sure now of their decision to ignore their little sister. They watched as the girl got up from the table and ran out of that hall. She had left her books and letters where they lay in her obvious haste to escape the hall. The siblings went and collected them and noticed their Mum's handwriting. They read the letter and instantly felt shame. This is how they must have sounded to their sister last night. The note, to them, sounded rather cruel and hurtful. Now their own mum was saying exactly what they had and they realized how thoughtless they had been. They knew well enough the pressure and expectations that came with being a Potter. How often had they themselves wished they could do something that wasn't what was expected of them, or was not considered their duty as Potters. Sighing they left to find their sister. Lily and Albus were still on the fence about Minnie being a Slytherin, but the hurt they saw on their sisters face was enough to make them let it go.

They finally found her huddled in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Luckily the mopey ghost was elsewhere when they approached the sobbing blonde.

"Minnie," Albus said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped and whirled around, her tear streaked face awash with sorrow. She looked from Albus to Lily and back again. She let out a small whimper and wrapped her arms around her brothers waist and buried her face in his stomach, sobbing and trembling. The older Potters looked at each other helplessly as they soothed the young blonde.

"You don't hate me too," Minnie choked out her small voice muffled a bit by her brothers robes. Lily sighed and both siblings enveloped the girl in a reassuring hug.

"No, Minnie we don't hate you. How could we ever? Were shocked, yes, but so what. Whats done is done," Albus said quietly, smoothing the girls hair.

"Nobody hates you Min, not even Mum. Even though she said all those things, She doesn't hate you." Lily said trying to comfort the girl whose sobs began to subside. She looked miserably at her sister.

"You read it?"

"Yes, and we're sorry. I never imagined Mum would..." Lily started but didn't quite know how to apologize for their Mothers letter.

"Mum will get over it," Albus said firmly. Minnie looked up at him and released him from her grip. She went to the sinks and scrubbed her face. "Dad wrote you too, why don't you read that." He offered her the letter and she took it gingerly, afraid to face anymore of her parents scrutiny. She looked at her siblings who only nodded so she sighed and opened the letter.

_My darling little girl,_

_I know right now your feeling like everyone is angry with you. You may even feel like I am disappointed in you. Rest assured I am not. I am so proud of you my dear Minnie. I have a feeling you asked the Sorting Hat to put you in a house other than Gryffindor in order to be yourself. I truly understand how hard it is to be a Potter and you wanted to show people that you were more than your namesake. Why the hat chose Slytherin for you, I don't know. I can only imagine that it felt you belonged there. I know you will do well there and I am confident you will be the brightest little witch in your class. I love you my dear daughter. I will support you no matter what. Please write to me whenever you wish. I always have time for you, Minnie._

_Love_

_Dad_

Minnie smiled, and fresh tears fell from her eyes, only these were tears of relief. She passed the note to her siblings who read it quietly.

"See, Min, its not all bad. Mum will come around. Just give her time," Lily said gently

"Are you gonna go back to ignoring me," Minnie asked softly.

"No, no Min, we are not. We won't ever again either. If you need anything, we will be right here," Albus said hugging his little sister close. In the back of his mind he was afraid that it would be a hard road with their mother who could be obstinate and pig headed in the worse way.

"Got your schedule for you," Lily added brightly. "Look Potions first," she handed the parchment to her sister. Minnie's face brightened. "Better hurry class starts in fifteen minutes." Minnie nodded and headed towards the dungeons, feeling immensely lighter thanks to her siblings.

"So, Mums gone ballistic, you think?" Lily said once Minnie was out of earshot.

"I have a feeling this will be the nail in the coffin, Lil. By Christmas they will finally be saying divorce." Albus nodded at his sister as they made their way back to the great hall. "And I'm afraid Min is gonna bear the brunt of it."

"Then we're just gonna have to watch out for her, like we always do." Lily answered as they entered the hall to tell the cousins about Minnie and their Mum.


End file.
